


Willpower

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Crack, Fluff, Fraternal Polyandry, Multi, OT3, everything's better with glitter, what was I thinking?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On second thought, getting the Avatar drunk wasn't their most brilliant of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, inspired by Labyrinth. We needed more glitter on the S.S. Amorralok anyway, right?

On second thought, perhaps serving the Avatar alcohol wasn’t the best of ideas.

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered-“

“It’s called traffic, Korra,” Tarrlok snorted.

“I have fought my way here to the house beyond Republic City-“

“Yes, a hazard of living in the suburbs,” Noatak agreed.

“To take back the underwear that you have stolen.”

“We’ve done no such thing!” the brothers chorused. It wasn’t their fault if she forgot them in her haste to leave.

“For my will is as strong as yours-“

“Most people would call that being stubborn,” Noatak mused.

“And my kingdom is as great.”

“You’re the Avatar, you don’t have a kingdom,” Tarrlok reminded her.

She pouted at them. “Well,” she slurred, “you have no power over me.”

The brothers exchanged a look.

“That sounded like a challenge,” Noatak said. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Tarrlok nodded. “Indeed. Who are we to resist such a challenge?”

Somewhere in the recesses of Korra’s drunken mind she realized that she was in trouble.


End file.
